




by csconni



Category: StarTrek: Voyager
Genre: Adventure, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2005-02-13
Updated: 2005-02-13
Packaged: 2013-08-26 00:01:18
Rating: K
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,903
Publisher: www.fanfiction.net
Story URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2262353/1/
Author URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/u/749420/csconni
Summary: Die Crew findet ein uraltes Schiff aus dem 20. Jahrhundert und sie beschließen, es zu untersuchen ...Doch sie finden noch mehr......eine Legende... .und mit einem Schlag haben sie ein Crewmitglied mehr.....





	

**Eine Legende lebt**

(komplette Story)

By Corinna

Der Dienst war für Captain Janeway zu Ende. Sie erhob sich aus ihrem Kommandosessel und wollte sich gerade von allen verabschieden, als Harry sagte:

„_Captain, unsere Sensoren haben etwas aufgefangen. Es scheint ein... Schiff zu sein. Ich werde versuchen es zu identifizieren."_

Kathryn sah Harry an und musste lächeln. Im Laufe der Jahre ist aus dem schüchternen Jungen ein selbstbewusster junger Mann geworden, der mitdachte und selbsttätig arbeitete, ohne jedes Mal auf die Weisung des Captains zu warten.

„_Auf den Schirm Harry"_

Er kam der Aufforderung sofort nach und Kathryn sowie die anderen sahen ein Schiff. Es sah sehr alt aus.

Kathryn sah sich auf der Brücke um und bemerkte, das Tuvok schon bei der Arbeit war und versuchte das Schiff zu scannen. Harry Kim war freudig aufgeregt und konnte es anscheinend kaum erwarten, es näher zu untersuchen. Sogar Tom rutschte nervös auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Kathryn sah zu Chakotay und bemerkte, das er lächelte. Er hatte die Crew ebenso beobachtet wie sie. Sie waren alle ein eingespieltes Team. Alle waren aufgeregt und neugierig, sie konnten diese Abwechslung wirklich gut gebrauchen.

In diesem Moment betrat Seven of Nine die Brücke und bevor Harry dem Captain eine Meldung über die Identität des Schiffes machen konnte, sagte Seven:

„_Es scheint die USS Columbia zu sein, gestartet am 30. Oktober 1998. Ein sehr kleines und uneffektives Schiff"_

Tom drehte sich zu ihr um:

„_Also, wirklich Seven sie sagen das, als ob es sich hier um irgendein Schiff handelt. Und was heißt hier uneffektiv, für die damaligen Verhältnisse war es das modernste was es gab. Und außerdem ist dieses Schiff in die Geschichte der Menschheit eingegangen. Denn eine Woche nachdem es gestartet ist, verschwand es spurlos . Niemand wusste was los war. Sie hatten einen verstümmelten Notruf aufgefangen, in der die Crew mitteilte, das sich eine art Wolke auf sie zu bewegte. Die Bodenkontrolle hörte noch, wie Captain Baker dem Professor befahl die Luke zum Cockpit dicht zu machen. Danach brach der Kontakt ab... für immer."_

Kathryn sah Tom an und dachte über das nach was er gerade sagte. Ja er hatte Recht, es war mehr als ein uneffektives Schiff. Alle Offiziere der Sternenflotte kannten diese Geschichte, von der Akademy.

Sie beschloss der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen.

„_Harry, können sie Sevens Aussage bestätigen-Ja Captain, es ist die Columbia. Erstaunlich ist, das sie nach 400 Jahren immer noch so gut erhalten ist. Wollen sie, das wir sie mit einem Traktorstrahl in Shuttlerampe 2 ziehen, um sie zu studieren?"_

Chakotay sah Harry an und musste lächeln,

" _So wie es aussieht Kathryn, kennt diese Crew ihren Captain ziemlich genau, jedenfalls gut genug, um zu wissen, das sie sich so etwas niemals entgehen lassen würden"_

„_Sie haben recht Chakotay, so etwas lasse ich mir nicht entgehen",_

...und zu Harry gewand sagte sie:

_..." ja ziehen sie das Schiff in Rampe2."_

Zufrieden sah sie, wie sich Harry sofort begeistert an die Arbeit machte.

Tom rutschte nervös auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Kathryn wusste, wie sehr er sich für das 20. Jahrhundert interessierte.

Sicher kann er es kaum erwarten, das Schiff aus der Nähe zu sehen und zu versuchen, es wieder diensttauglich zu machen. Auch wenn es 400 Jahre alt ist. dachte Kathryn amüsiert.

Dann will ich ihm den Spaß mal nicht verderben.

_Zu Tom sagte sie:" Sie können an dem Schiff mitarbeiten, aber ihr Dienst auf der Brücke darf darunter nicht leiden, ist das Klar?"_

Tom drehte sich zum Captain um und grinste übers ganze Gesicht:

„_Aber klar doch Captain, das verspreche ich ihnen. Ich werde immer pünktlich auf der Brücke sein"_

Im Gedanken war er schon bei der Columbia und konnte es kaum erwarten, bis seine Schicht endlich zu Ende war.

Vierzehn Minuten noch Tom, reiß dich zusammen. sagte er im Gedanken zu sich selbst.

Kathryn sah sich auf der Brücke um und bemerkte, das es alle kaum erwarten konnten. Sie drehte sich um und ging zum Turbolift.

„ _Commander gehen wir, Tuvok, sie haben die Brücke. Lt. Paris, Fähnrich Kim wenn ihre Ablösung da ist, kommen sie beide zur Rampe."_

Lächelnd stieg sie mit Chakotay in den Turbolift.

„_Deck acht."_

Chakotay sah Kathryn an und lächelte.

„_Glauben sie, das wir nach 400 Jahren noch den Grund für ihr Verschwinden herausfinden können? Es könnte ja sein, das keine Spuren mehr da sind."_

Kathryn wusste worauf er hinaus wollte. Wenn es nichts zu entdecken gibt, sinkt die Moral der Crew genauso schnell, wie sie angestiegen war. Aber sie selber wurde von dieser Neugierde mitgerissen und an diese Variante wollte sie einfach nicht denken.

„_Es gibt immer irgendetwas, was untersucht und erforscht werden kann Chakotay. Überlegen sie mal, 400 Jahre ist dieses Schiff nun unterwegs .400 Jahre Geschichte die es zu untersuchen gilt. Vielleicht finden wir nicht mehr den Grund für ihr Verschwinden heraus, aber dafür viele Informationen über den Weg den es hinter sich gebracht hat. Und wer weiß, vielleicht brauchen wir diese Informationen noch."_

Kathryn sah Chakotay an und merkte, das er sie musterte:

„_Was ist denn, habe ich irgendetwas Falsches gesagt?"_

„_Nein, sie sehen nur wunderschön aus, wenn sie so unwahrscheinlich neugierig sind"_ Chakotay sah dabei tief in ihre Augen.

Wenn du wüsstest, was du bei mir auslöst. Eigentlich möchte ich dich jetzt küssen. Oh dieses Gesicht, diese Lippen. Mensch Junge reiß dich zusammen.

Kathryn glaubte sich verhört zu haben.

Was hat er gerade gesagt, oh mein Gott... und wie er mich ansieht. bitte hör auf damit ...sonst verlier ich den Verstand. Diese Augen... sein Mund... Kathryn konzentriere dich.

Sie versuchte seinem Blick auszuweichen.

Sag etwas verdammt.

„_Chakotay..."_

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn sie bemerkte, wie sich Chakotay langsam ihrem Gesicht näherte und es ihr die Sprache verschlug, als ihr plötzlich klar wurde was er vorhatte.

Tu etwas, er ist dein erster Offizier...

Langsam und unaufhaltsam kam er näher. Gerade als er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände nehmen wollte, hielt der Turbolift und die Türen öffneten sich.

Beide sahen sich verlegen an, strafften ihre Uniformen und stiegen aus.

Und beide dachten in diesem Moment Shit...

Als der Captain und der Commander in die Shuttlerampe kamen, war BElana schon da und scannte das Schiff.

Sie drehte sich um, als sie die beiden kommen hörte.

„ _Captain, es ist unglaublich. Dieses Schiff ist wirklich in einem sehr guten Zustand. So als ob es konserviert wurde. Den Innenraum meine ich. Sehen sie sich das an."_

BElana zeigte auf die Tür, die sie schon aufbekommen hatte. Sie sah Kathryn an und bemerkte, dass sie irgendwie nervös wirkte.

Zuerst glaubte sie, dass es an der Entdeckung liegt. Als sie aber auch Chakotays nervösen Blick bemerkte, fragte sie sich, was zwischen den beiden wohl vorgefallen sein mag.

Na Chakotay was hast du angestellt, hast du den Captain etwa... nein das traust du dich ja doch nicht Bei diesem Gedanken musste sie unwillkürlich grinsen.

Kathryn holte sie in die Realität zurück.

„_Ich glaube sie haben Recht BElana, es sieht tatsächlich so aus, als ob es konserviert wurde. Untersuchen sie den Innenraum weiter. Tom und Harry werden nach ihrer Ablösung zu ihnen stoßen und ihnen helfen. „_

Kathryn sah Chakotay an und ging dann ins Schiffsinnere. Doch in der Nähe des Eingangs blieb sie stehen. In der Mitte der Kabine sah sie eine Frau sitzen.

„ _Chakotay, BElana kommen sie her, sehen sie sich das an. Ich glaube ich habe den Professor gefunden."_

Die beiden sahen sich an und ließen sofort alles stehen und liegen und gingen zum Captain.

Voller Erfurcht standen nun alle vor dieser Frau und sahen sie an.

Chakotay war der erste, der sich regte. Er holte seinen Tricorder hervor und begann sie zu scannen.

Merkwürdig, irgendwie sieht sie aus, als ob sie nur schläft. Sie ist wunderschön, wirklich schade um sie.

BElana holte ihn in die Realität zurück.

„_Mein Gott, was für eine Schönheit. So wie sie da sitzt, kann man denken, dass sie nur schläft. Haben was gefunden Chakotay? „_

„ _Sie wurde ebenfalls vollständig konserviert, so wie alles hier. Der Doktor sollte sie untersuchen, vielleicht findet er ja etwas heraus, was uns hilft, etwas über diese mysteriöse Wolke herauszufinden."_

Kathryn hatte sie die ganze Zeit über angesehen und auch jetzt noch konnte sie den Blick kaum abwenden. Sie sagte:

„_Das ist eine gute Idee BElana. Janeway an Doktor"-„Doktor hier Captain, was kann sie für sie tun?"_

„_Doktor wir haben den Professor gefunden, sie ist in einem erstaunlich guten Zustand. Wir beamen sie zu ihnen auf die Krankenstation, damit sie untersuchen können. Vielleicht finden sie etwas über die Ursache heraus". _

Der Doktor machte einen ziemlich erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck:

„_Was für einen Professor, welche Ursache soll ich finden? Könnte es sein, das sie vergessen haben, mich über ein paar Dinge zu informieren Captain?" _Er klang etwas beleidigt.

Kathryn, Chakotay und BElana sahen sich betreten an. Kathryn ergriff wieder das Wort:

„_Es tut uns leid Doktor, in der Aufregregung haben wir sie ganz vergessen. Wir haben ein Schiff geborgen, das aus dem 20.Jahrhundert stammt, die USS Columbia. Sie..."_weiter kam sie nicht, denn der Doktor viel ihr ins Wort:

„_Sie haben mich vergessen? Also, wirklich Captain, jetzt bin ich aber beleidigt." _Er untermauerte seine Aussage mit einem finsteren Gesichtsausdruck, als ob Kathryn das sehen würde.

„_Was sagten sie, die Columbia? Davon habe ich schon gehört. Und sie wollen den Professor hier her bringen? Meinen sie etwa Jane Williams? Die Williams?"_

„ _Ja Doktor, _sagte BElana etwas ungehalten, _und wenn sie aufhören könnten, den Beleidigten zu spielen, könnten wir mit der Arbeit weitermachen."_

Chakotay sah sie an: "_BElana, hören sie auf,_

_Ich erkläre ihnen dann alles wenn wir in der Krankenstation sind, einverstanden Doc?"_

Er wartete auf seine Antwort.

„_In Ordnung Commander bis gleich._

_Es kann losgehen, ich bin dann soweit, der Transport kann beginnen."_

Chakotay nickte dem Captain zu und ging Richtung Ausgang.

Kathryn sah ihm nach.

Eigentlich sollte ich hier bleiben, um zu verhindern das so etwas wie im Turbolift nicht noch einmal passiert. Ich kann mir das einfach nicht erlauben.

Ah. ich bin zu neugierig, was der Doktor herausfindet.

Eisern bleiben, Kathryn, nicht schwach werden. dachte sie, als sie Chakotay folgte.

„_Warten sie Commander, ich komme mit._

_BElana, wenn sie was finden kontaktieren sie uns."_

Damit verließen die beiden höchsten Offiziere des Schiffes die Rampe.

Schweigend liefen beide in Richtung Turbolift.

Chakotay sah sie an.

Ich hoffe sie ist mir nicht böse.

Er beschloss, mit ihr darüber zu reden:

„_Kathryn, das was vorhin passiert ist, _bzw. was leider nicht passiert ist fügte er in Gedanken hinzu,._.. na ja wir sollten darüber reden"_

Erwartungsvoll sah er sie von der Seite an.

Ich wusste es, da ist er schon wieder, dieser erwartungsvolle Blick. Bitte sieh mich nicht so an... Du weist genau wie Du mich erweichen kannst.

Laut sagte sie": _Bitte Chakotay nicht hier ja?"_

Beide waren inzwischen am Lift angekommen und stiegen ein. Kathryn hoffte, das er sich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden geben würde. Aber da hatte sie sich getäuscht.

„_Wo dann, Kathryn? Ich kann nicht einfach so tun, als ob nichts passiert wäre" _Traurig blickte er in ihre Augen.

„_Es ist nichts passiert, Chakotay und es sollte auch nichts passieren. Sie wissen wie ich dazu stehe. Bitte machen sie es mir doch nicht so schwer."_

Sie wusste, dass sie Chakotay damit wieder einmal zurückstieß. Aber ihr Moralkodex ließ so etwas einfach nicht zu. Ihr viel es auch immer schwerer, seinen Gefühlen standzuhalten. Zumal sie das gleiche für ihn empfand. Sie wusste, lange hielt sie das nicht mehr aus.

Enttäuscht sah er zu Boden. All die Jahre hatte er gehofft, dass sie ihre Meinung dazu ändern würde.

Ich werde nicht aufgeben, Kathryn. Auf Dauer kannst du deine Gefühle nicht ignorieren.

Er beschloss, diese Diskussion ein anderes Mal fortzusetzen. Etwas zu kühl sagte er:

„_In Ordnung, Captain…. Wir sind da."_

Mit diesen Worten stieg er aus und ging in Richtung Krankenstation.

Kathryn folgte ihm. Sie hatte seine unterkühlte Art bemerkt, aber beschlossen, sie zu ignorieren.

Zumindest wollte sie es.

Dort angekommen, sahen die beiden, dass der Doktor schon fleißig bei der Arbeit war. Er hatte ihr kommen bemerkt.

„_Ah, Captain, Commander gut das sie kommen. Es ist erstaunlich. Wirklich bemerkenswert. Alles wurde konserviert, bis hin zum kleinsten Molekül. Es scheint sich um ein Gas zu handeln, das fast die gleichen Eigenschaften besitzt, wie flüssiger Stickstoff. Alles was damit in Berührung kommt, gefriert und wird konserviert. Einige Komponenten sind mir noch unbekannt, aber im groben ist es mit Stickstoff zu vergleichen. Ich habe angefangen, ihre Körpertemperatur langsam zu steigern. Danach kann ich eine Autopsie machen, um mehr zu erfahren. Das heißt, wenn sie damit einverstanden sind, Captain?"_

Erwartungsvoll sah er Kathryn an.

„_In Ordnung, tun sie es Doktor und sagen sie mir Bescheid wenn sie damit fertig sind. Ich möchte das die Offiziere der Columbia ein anständiges Begräbnis bekommen."_

Plötzlich meldete sich Torres über Com: _"Torres an Captain"-„-Ja BElana?"_

„_Captain, Harry und ich haben den Bug untersucht und herausgefunden, das_

_von den anderen beiden Offizieren nicht mehr viel übrig ist. Sie saßen vorne im Cockpit und die Fenster haben offenbar dem Druck der Wolke nicht standgehalten. Im Gegensatz zum Professor haben die beiden erhebliche Schnittverletzungen erlitten und sind verblutet. Ein grausamer Tod. Tom sagt, wenn wir die Temperatur hier erhöhen, müssten wir in der Lage sein, das Schiff so zu sagen aufzutauen. Er träumt schon davon sie wieder in Gang zu kriegen. Und ich glaube er hat Recht, alle Systeme und Geräte sind in einem guten Zustand. Ob sie noch funktionieren, sehen wir erst, wenn hier alles eine normale Temperatur hat.. Wir informieren sie, sobald wir was Neues haben"_

„_In Ordnung BElana, machen sie weiter. Versuchen sie bitte die beiden Piloten zu bergen, sie sollen ein anständiges Begräbnis bekommen. Janeway Ende."_

Und zum Doktor gewand sagt sie: _"Ich bin im meinem Quartier und versuche noch etwas in der Datenbank zu finden,...Chakotay sie haben die Brücke" _damit verließ sie die Krankenstation.

Der Doktor sah ihr nach und wunderte sich über ihr fluchtartiges Verlassen der Krankenstation. Er wusste aus Erfahrung dass sie normalerweise dem Doktor oder BElana bei der Untersuchung geholfen hätte. Sie würde sich das sonst nie entgehen lassen. Dazu war sie viel zu sehr Wissenschaftlerin.

Als er aber Chakotay ansah und bemerkte wie dieser dem Captain nachsah, begann er zu stutzen.

Irgendwie sieht er traurig aus, ich frage mich was da zwischen den beiden ist.

„_Commander haben sie etwas?"_

Chakotay sah ihn an. _"Nein wieso fragen sie „ _

„_Na ja ich habe sie beobachtet, wie sie dem Captain hinterher gesehen haben, sie wirken bedrückt. Möchten sie darüber reden?"_

Nein mit ihm wollte er nicht reden. Erstens könnte er sowieso nicht helfen und zweitens war ihm das Risiko zu hoch, das es hinterher das ganze Schiff wusste.

„_Nein danke Doktor, so schlimm ist es nicht, aber danke der Nachfrage."_

Auf einmal hörte beide ein Geräusch. Es kam vom medizinischen Überwachungsgerät. Sie drehten sich um und trauten ihren Augen nicht. ...

Das Gerät meldete schwache Hirnströme.

„ _Doktor, ist es das wofür ich es halte? Das kann doch gar nicht sein. „_

Der Doktor nahm sofort eine Tricorder und begann erneut die Frau zu scannen.

„ _Commander, ich glaube sie holen den Captain besser zurück. die Hirnströme werden immer stärker, ...ich glaube es nicht..._

_Sie hat Puls...!"_

Schnell kontrollierte er alles noch einmal und fühlte ihren Puls mit der Hand. Auf einmal bewegte sich ihr Brustkorb.

Vor Schreck hatte er ihre Hand wieder losgelassen.

„_Oh mein Gott, sie atmet, sie atmet. ich versuche sie zu stabilisieren ."_

Er gab ihr ein Mittel, um ihr das atmen zu erleichtern. Langsam fing sie an ruhig und gleichmäßig zu atmen.

Chakotay hatte sich den Tricorder gegriffen und untersuchte sie auch. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, was er da sah. Aber der Tricorder bestätigte es.

„_Hat sie eine reelle Chance zu überleben, ich meine normal zu leben?"_

Der Doktor blickte Chakotay an.

„_Eine gute Frage, Ich hatte noch nie einen Patienten, der nach 400 Jahren Kyrostasis erwacht ist Commander. Ich weiß dass man im 20. Jahrhundert Experimente gemacht hat. Einige haben ihre Köpfe einfrieren lassen, weil sie glaubten, dass man ihnen irgendwann einen neuen Körper geben könnte. Die allerdings waren bei dem Vorgang tot._

_Wir müssen sie streng beobachten. „_Er sah auf seinen Tricorder.

„_Wenn ich mit meiner Vermutung Recht habe, ist es für sie so, als ob sie geschlafen hat._

_Ihre Werte normalisieren sich. Sehen sie sich das an. Alle inneren Organe fangen an normal zu arbeiten. Als erstes müssen wir zusehen , das wir ihre Körpertemperatur erhöhen. Holen bitte eine Decke, Commander. Computer die Temperatur in diesen Raum um 5 Grad erhöhen." _

Chakotay kam mit der Decke zurück und gab sie dem Doktor.

Kathryn war in ihrem Quartier angekommen und machte es sich auf der Couch bequem. Sie war völlig aufgewühlt. Eigentlich wollte sie mehr über Jane Williams in Erfahrung bringen, aber die Begegnung mit Chakotay im Turbolift hatte sie völlig umgehauen. Sie versuchte ihre Gefühle für ihn unter Kontrolle zu bringen, aber es gelang ihr nicht. Die ganze Zeit über sah sie immer diese Szene vor sich, wie er sich ihr langsam näherte um sie zu küssen. Es darf nicht sein dachte sie. Aber da war es wieder, dieses kribbeln im ganzen Körper und dieses flaue Gefühl im Magen.#

Konzentriere dich, verdammt noch mal. Konzentriere dich auf den Professor.

Plötzlich wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen:

„_Chakotay an Captain"_ na klasse, genau mit dir will ich jetzt gar nicht reden

„_Janeway hier- was gibt es denn Commander?"_ Sie versuchte ihrer Stimme einen normalen Klang zu verleihen, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob es ihr auch gelang.

Chakotay bemerkte das zittern in ihrer Stimme und stutzte:

„ _Captain, sie sollten sofort zur Krankenstation kommen, sie glauben ja nicht was gerade hier passiert ist... Ich. Ich weiß gar nicht wie ich es sagen soll... der Professor...sie lebt.!"_

Hatte sie ihren ersten Offizier gerade richtig verstanden, sagte er gerade dass Jane Williams lebt? Sie fragte sich wie das sein kann.

„_Chakotay sie haben Recht, ich glaube es nicht. Ich bin auf den weg zu ihnen...Janeway Ende"_

Kathryn rannte fast den Weg zum Lift. Auch als sie ausstieg, lief sie sehr schnell. Sie konnte es einfach nicht glauben, das Jane Williams am Leben war. So etwas hatte es noch nie gegeben.

Wenige Minuten später betraten sie außer Atem die Krankenstation. Sie sah Chakotay und den Doktor am Biobett stehen.

Der Doktor bemerkte den Captain.

„_Captain, sehen sie, sie atmet." _

Er konnte immer noch nicht so recht glaube was er sah, denn er schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf. Kathryn trat an das Biobett und beobachtete die junge Frau. Sie lag da und atmete ruhig.

„ _Wie sind ihre Werte „_ fragte sie den Doktor.

„_Von Minute zu Minute immer besser. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie irgendwelche Schäden davongetragen hat. Bis jetzt sieht alles_ _ganz gut aus. Aber..."_ der Doktor stockte in seinen Ausführungen und sah auf einmal sehr nachdenklich aus.

Chakotay und Kathryn sahen ihn an und meinten gleichzeitig: _„ Aber was?"_

„ _Na ja, wir sollten uns Gedanken darüber machen, wie wir ihr erklären wo sie sich befindet. Noch schwieriger wird es sein, ihr zu sagen wie alt sie jetzt ist, ganz zu schweigen davon, wo wir uns befinden. Es wird ein ziemlicher Schock für sie sein, wenn ihr bewusst wird, das sie keine Familie hat zu der sie zurückkommen kann"_

Kathryn sah Jane an und wusste das er Recht hatte. Wir müssen sehr behutsam mit ihr umgehen, sonst verkraftet sie das vielleicht nicht.

Auch Chakotay sah zu ihr._" Es dürfte ziemlich schwierig werden, sie wird uns kein Wort glauben. Na ja ich an ihrer Stelle würde es jedenfalls nicht. „_

Kathryn sah ihren ersten Offizier an.

„_Ich werde mit ihr reden, wenn sie wach ist... Ich glaube schon, dass sie es glauben wird. Geht man mal von den Gerüchten aus, das sie Gedanken lesen kann"_

Die beiden Männer sahen sie an und Chakotay sagte:

„ _Sie kann Gedanken lesen? Ich dachte immer, das es so etwas bei Menschen nicht gibt."_

„_Jane ist eine Ausnahme. Sie und ihr Zwillingsbruder hatte eine besondere Verbindung zueinander. Wenn er sich das Bein verstauchte, hatte sie die gleichen Schmerzen wie er, obwohl er nicht mal in ihrer Nähe war. Sie spürte ihn einfach. Und sie hatten eine telepatische Verbindung. Gerüchten zufolge, konnten sie auch bei anderen die Gedanken lesen."_

Der Doktor scannte sie noch einmal und lächelte:

„_Sie hat jetzt normale Körpertemperatur. Wenn sie wollen, wecke ich sie auf, Captain"_

Kathryn hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl, wie sollte sie ihr die Problematik bloß klar machen.

Chakotay sah sie an und wusste was sie dachte:

„_Wenn sie wollen, bleibe ich hier und helfe ihnen. Zu zweit geht es vielleicht besser."_

Kathryn sah ihn dankend an und nickte dem Doktor zu.

Der Doktor gab ihr ein Mittel, damit sie wach wird.

Nun heißt es warten dachte der Doktor.

Aber es dauerte nicht lange und ihre Lider bewegten sich...

2

Langsam öffnete sie die Augen . Sie versuchte sich zu orientieren, aber alles was sie sah, kam ihr unbekannt vor. Sie wollte sich aufsetzen, wurde aber vom Captain daran gehindert.

Jane sah sie verwirrt an. Mit zitternder und schwacher Stimme sagte sie:

„_k.. . ka.. kalt.." _Langsam fing sie an, richtig klar im Kopf zu werden. Ihr war kalt und als sie merkte, dass sie zugedeckt war, stutzte sie:

„_Wer sind sie? ...Wo sind Baker und Berrit ? .. Wo bin ich ?... Wieso bin ich nicht in der Raumfähre?... Was ist das hier?"_

Jane hatte tausend Fragen.

Was war hier los. Das letzte woran sie erinnerte, war der Befehl von Baker die Luke zu schließen. Dann wurde ihr plötzlich kalt...

Sie sah die drei Personen an, die um sie herum standen.

Sehen irgendwie merkwürdig aus in diesen Klamotten

Kathryn merkte, was in ihr vorging. Sie legte behutsam ihre Hand auf Jane's Schulter.

„_Bleiben sie bitte liegen, sie sind noch zu schwach."_

Kathryn sah sie lächelnd an und hoffte, das sie eine beruhigende Wirkung auf sie hatte. Sie musste jetzt sehr behutsam mit ihr umgehen, denn sie wusste nicht, wie Jane auf die Neuigkeiten reagieren würde.

Sie sah kurz zu Chakotay und signalisierte ihm: Bitte hilf mir.

Chakotay bemerkte dies und nickte ihr lächelnd zu.

„ _Bevor wir ihre Fragen beantworten, schlage ich vor, dass wir uns erst mal vorstellen" _

Chakotay sprach mit ruhiger und sanfter Stimme:

„_Sie befinden sich auf einem Raumschiff und das hier ist Kathryn Janeway, Captain unseres Schiffes, der Gentleman da drüben, ist unser Doktor und ich bin Commander Chakotay. Professor Williams, herzlich Willkommen an Bord der USS Voyager."_

Voyager? Es gibt kein Schiff namens Voyager. Was ist hier los? ... Und seid wann gibt es bei der NASA eine Frau, die das Oberkommando führt?

Sie konnte zwar klar denken, hatte aber das Gefühl, das der Nebel noch immer nicht verschwinden wollte.

„_Seid wann hat die NASA ein Raumschiff namens Voyager? Davon mal abgesehen, wieso sind wir hier nicht schwerelos? Sie sagten doch, wir befinden uns auf einem Schiff oder nicht? Falls das überhaupt alles stimmt."_

Sie sah alle drei nacheinander an und sie hörte ihre Stimmen in ihrem Kopf. wie sollen wir ihr das bloß erklären... -... das glaubt sie uns nie... - ... jetzt wird es schwierig...

Janes Gedanken rasten, sie wusste nicht was sie von all dem hier halten sollte.

Das ist doch verrückt dachte sie.

„ _Also , sie sagten, dass sie alle meine Fragen beantworten werden. Nun ich warte. WAS IST HIER LOS?"_

Bei der letzten Bemerkung war sie etwas lauter geworden. Sie wollte endlich Antworten.

Sie sah dem Captain direkt in die Augen.

Kathryn bemerkte ihren durchdringenden Blick. Verzweifelt versuchte sie die passenden Worte zu finden.

„ _Also, Professor, sie befinden sich wirklich auf einem Raumschiff. Ich weiß, dass das was ich ihnen jetzt sagen werde, aus ihrer Sicht unglaublich klingen mag. "_

Kathryn legte ihren Arm auf Jane's Schulter und erklärte ihr, was passiert war.

„_Wir haben ihr Schiff heute Morgen zwei Lichtjahre von hier entdeckt. Als wir sie an Bord geholt haben, bemerkten wir, das ihr Schiff in so eine Art Kyrostasis war. Das muss die Wolke gewesen sein, die Ihr Captain entdeckt hatte. Er hatte es der NASA gemeldet. Leider konnte er keine Gegenmaßmaßnahmen mehr einleiten. Der Druck der Wolke war zu groß. Die Fenster der Raumfähre hielten das nicht aus. Baker und Berrit starben. Sie dagegen hatten großes Glück, wenn man das Glück nennen kann. Dadurch dass sie die Luke geschlossen haben, wurden sie und der Rest des Schiffes sozusagen eingefroren._

_Wir haben sie aus dem Schiff geborgen und wollten sie untersuchen, um herauszufinden, was damals passiert war. Als der Doktor sie auftaute, begann ihr Herz wieder zu schlagen. Für uns ist das ein Wunder, ... wenn man bedenkt, wie lange sie in Kyrostasis waren."_

Kathryn sah Jane an und wartete auf eine Reaktion von ihr. Sie wollte die Worte auf sie wirken lassen.

Jane blickte den Captain ungläubig an. Baker und Berrit waren Tod. Sie konnte es nicht glauben.

Und was hat sie gerade gesagt, es ist ein Wunder, wenn man bedenkt wie lange ich in Kyrostasis war? ...wie lange...?Was meint sie ...?

Sie überlegte, es muss schon einige Zeit ins Land gegangen sein, wenn man bedenkt wie es hier aussieht, aber wie viel Zeit?...Ach das ist doch verrückt...

Kathryn bemerkte, wie es in Jane arbeitete und wie sie versuchte, das ganze zu deuten. Aber sie wusste, das ihr das Schlimmste noch bevor stand. Wie würde sie darauf reagieren?

Sie fühlte eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und als sie sich umdrehte, bemerkte sie, dass es Chakotay war. Sie schenkte ihm ein dankbares lächeln.

Er wusste genau, wie ihr jetzt zumute war und wollte es ihr damit zeigen.

Jane holte tief Luft und fragte:

„ _Wie lange? Wie viel Zeit ist ins Land gegangen" _ erwartungsvoll blickte sie in die runde.

Kathryn hatte inzwischen neben ihr auf der Bioliege Platz genommen.

„ _Na ja, ….. wir befinden uns im 24. Jahrhundert... Es ... sind ... 400 Jahre ins Land gegangen Jane."_

Das saß!

Jane wurde kreidebleich im Gesicht.

400 JAHRE! 400 ... Sie glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Aber sie als die Gesichter der drei Offiziere sah und ihre Gedanken auf sie einströmten, wusste sie, dass es die Wahrheit war.

Auf einmal wurde ihr bewusst, was das bedeutete. 400 Jahre, das heißt die Welt, wie sie kannte existiert nicht mehr. Keine Freunde, keine Familie,... keine Möglichkeit jemals ihren Bruder zu finden.

Sie merkte, wie ihr schwindlig wurde und das alles auf einmal wie aus weiter ferne zu ihr drang.

Sie hörte noch den Doktor, wie er ihren Namen rief und dann ... wurde es dunkel...

Der Doktor hatte sie die ganze Zeit über beobachtet und befürchtete, dass sie das nicht verkraftet. Und er hatte Recht. Der Schock war zu groß. Sie war in Ohnmacht gefallen.

Er gab ihr ein Mittel dagegen und langsam kam sie wieder zu sich.

Sie blickte sich um und hoffte, dass das alles ein Traum war, aber es war die Realität. Sie versuchte, ihr Gedanken zu ordnen. Das war einfach zu viel auf einmal.

Der Doktor sah zu ihr

"_Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn sie sich ein wenig ausruhen. Sie sind noch nicht auf den Posten und die Nachricht müssen sie auch erst einmal verarbeiten. "_

„ _Ich will nicht schlafen. Ich habe immer noch tausend fragen. Ich ... das ist doch ... ich meine , ich habe das Gefühl, ich bin im falschen Film. Sie sagen , es sind 400 Jahre vergangen. Wissen sie eigentlich, was das für mich heißt. ? Ich habe niemanden mehr, keine Familie, keine Freunde, nichts..."_

Sie war dabei immer lauter geworden. Chakotay befürchtete, das sie hysterisch wird. Er sah sie liebevoll an und legte ihr sanft einen Finger auf den Mund.

„_Psst, ganz ruhig... wir wissen, dass das ein großer Schock für sie ist. Ich mache ihnen einen Vorschlag, der Doktor gibt ihnen ein Mittel, damit sie ein wenig schlafen. Und wenn sie sich ausgeruht haben, werden wir ein Rundgang durchs Schiff machen und dabei können sie uns Löcher in den Bauch fragen. Einverstanden?"_

Chakotays ruhige und sanfte Stimme beruhigte sie und sie sah ihn an und nickte. Sie legte sich wieder hin und bemerkte, wie der Doktor ihr etwas injizierte. Langsam schlummerte sie ein...

Kathryn beobachtete sie, wie sie langsam einschlief_. „Doktor, wenn sie wieder wach ist, sagen uns Bescheid. Ich bin in meinem Quartier. Ich könnte jetzt auch ein wenig Schlaf gebrauchen."_

Bei dieser Bemerkung sah sie zu Chakotay und musste lächeln. Er musterte sie und das war ihr nicht entgangen.

Woran denkst du gerade Chakotay? ..Sieh mich nicht so an...am liebsten würde ich dich mitnehmen..

Kathryn beherrsch dich.

Als er ihren Blick bemerkte, fühlte er sich ertappt und er merkte wie ihm die röte ins Gesicht stieg. Schnell sagte er:

„ _Ich glaube sie habe Recht, ein wenig Ruhe würde uns allen beiden gut tun. Gute Nacht Doktor,_

_Schlafen sie gut Kathryn, bis morgen."_

Damit drehte er sich um und verließ die Krankenstation.

Ein wenig zu schnell, wie der Doktor meinte. Ihm war das ganze natürlich nicht entgangen. Wie lange brauchen die beiden eigentlich noch, bis sie es sich eingestehen? Mal sehen wie lange der Captain wartet, bis sie hinterher geht

Er brauchte nicht lange zu warten, denn Kathryn sah den Dock nur kurz an und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, in Richtung Ausgang. Sie murmelte nur ein kurzes „_Gute Nacht_" und weg war sie.

Chakotay stand vorm Lift und hoffte, das Kathryn nicht gleich um die Ecke kommen würde.

Noch so eine Situation im Fahrstuhl überlebe ich nicht.

Er hörte ein Geräusch und bemerkte, dass es Kathryn war.

„_Nanu Commander, warum waren sie so schnell weg? Was haben sie?"_

„ _Ich nichts, ich bin nur müde. Und morgen wird ein langer Tag, denn ich glaube nicht dass der Professor uns viel Zeit zum Ausruhen lassen wird. Sie hat bestimmt noch viele Fragen. "_

„ _Da haben sie vermutlich recht. „_ Sie bemerkte seine kurze und etwas schroffe Antwort. Sie beschloss es dabei bewenden zu lassen.

War vielleicht auch besser so. Sie wusste, dass sie ihm nicht gleichgültig war. ... Aber es durfte nicht sein. So dachte Kathryn jedenfalls.

Beide stiegen in den Turbolift ein und standen schweigend nebeneinander. Keiner der beiden wusste was er sagen sollte.

Ich halte das nicht aus, ...sag etwas zu ihr...

Wenn er jetzt etwas sagt,...dann fall ich um ... oh diese Augen... ich liebe dich Chakotay..

Kathryn liebte ihn, aber sie konnte es ihm nicht sagen.

Sie sah ihn an und sagte:

„_Bis morgen früh Chakotay... schlafen sie gut"_ Sie lächelte ihn an, stieg aus und flüchtete in Richtung ihres Quartiers.

Chakotay stieg ebenfalls aus und sah ihr nach.

Als er in seinem Quartier ankam, dachte er über Szene im Turbolift nach. so geht das nicht weiter, ich werde mit ihr reden - jetzt oder nie

Also machte er kehrt und verließ sein Quartier und ging zu Kathryn.

Kathryn ließ sich auf der Couch nieder, als sie in ihrem Quartier ankam und dachte über ihren Ersten Offizier nach.

Du liebst ihn, also tu etwas, schien ihr Herz zu sagen, aber da schaltete sich ihr Verstand ein: Du bist Captain , eine Beziehung zu einem Untergebenen steht dir nicht zu.

verdammt, warum muss alles so kompliziert sein.

Der Türmelder riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Wer kann das sein? Hoffentlich nicht er, das überlebe ich nicht

Laut sagte sie: Herein"

Chakotay betrat das Quartier und sah sie an:

„_Bevor sie etwas sagen, muss ich etwas loswerden, ehe mich der Mut verlässt. Kathryn, das sie mehr als nur eine Freundin für mich sind , wissen sie. Ich weiß dass sie ihr Prinzipien haben, aber ach zum Teufel.. ich halte das nicht mehr aus. Ich weiß das ich ihnen nicht gleichgültig bin, also warum tun sie mir das an?_

_Können sie nicht so wie jeder andere Mensch auch ihren Gefühlen einfach freien lauf lassen? Und kommen sie mir nicht mit ihrem Moralkodex, niemand verlangt von ihnen 40 Jahre Enthaltsamkeit, nicht mal die Sternenflotte wird so grausam sein._

_Nur sie allein tun sich das und mir._

_Kathryn ich habe vorhin im Turbolift ihre Reaktion bemerkt"_

Langsam bewegte er sich auf Kathryn zu

„_ich möchte jetzt und hier von ihnen wissen, was sie empfinden, „_

erwartungsvoll sah er sie an. Kathryn liefen tränen übers Gesicht. So hatte sie ihn noch nie erlebt. Im Moment herrschte in beiden ein absolutes Gefühlschaos.

Sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Sie liebte ihn und das nicht erst seit heute. Und er hatte Recht, sie hatte sich diese Qual selbst zu verdanken.

Aber ihr Kodex ließ so etwas nicht zu. Sie sah ihm ins Gesicht

„_Chakotay, ich…kann nicht…"_

sie begann hemmungslos zu schluchzen. Er kniete sich vor Kathryn hin und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände.

„_dann sag mir das du mich nicht liebst und ich werde gehen."_

„_das … ist unfair….ich ….kann nicht"_

„_warum nicht?"_

„_weil….. ich dich über alles liebe…."_ Nun war es raus. Mit tränen überströmten Gesicht sah ihn an.

„ _aber was wird die Crew dazu sagen, ich bin der Captain und muss ihr Vorbild sein. "_statt zu antworten, zog er sie zu sich heran und berührte zaghaft ihre Lippen. Kathryn durchzuckte es wie ein Blitz und sie dachte nur ENDLICH

sie erwiderte sein Kuss erst zaghaft, aber übermannte beide die Leidenschaft. Erst als sie beide keine Luft mehr bekamen, lösten sie den Kuss

„_ich liebe dich Kathryn Janeway mit Haut und Haaren und werde dich nie mehr loslassen, ob du nun willst oder nicht."_

„_Ach und ich werde nicht gefragt?"_

„_Nein ,sonst überlegst du es dir womöglich noch"_

„_Ich glaube die Gefahr besteht nicht, denn jetzt weiß ich, was ich all die Jahre verpasst habe" er_ grinste sie ihn an.

„_Ach ja? Küssen ist aber nicht alles, was ich kann"_

„_Das hoffe ich doch"_ grinste Kathryn schelmisch" _dann wollen wir doch mal sehen was mein erster Offizier noch so alles kann"_

Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und nahm Chakotay bei der Hand führte ihn Richtung Schlafraum ….

3

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Jane auf und bemerkte, dass sie der Doktor beobachtete.

„_Guten Morgen Professor, wie geht es Ihnen?"_

Jane versuchte erst mal ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Sie sah sich um, Jane hatte gehofft, dass es alles nur ein Traum war...

„_Mir geht es gut danke Doktor, wie heißen sie eigentlich?_

_Mir ist gestern aufgefallen, dass sie alle nur Doktor nennen. Ihre Gedanken kann ich auch nicht lesen, warum eigentlich nicht?"_

Neugierig sah sie ihn an.

„_Na ja das liegt daran, das ich ein MHN bin, ein Medizinisches Holografisches Notfallprogramm. Oder um es kurz zu sagen, ein Hologramm. Ich habe keinen Namen, deshalb nennen mich alle nur Doktor."_

Jane sah ihn an und sofort erwachte in ihr die Wissenschaftlerin.

„ _Sie sind ein Computerprogramm! Hat man im 24. Jahrhundert keine. na ja wie soll ich sagen... lebende Ärzte mehr?"_

Sie sah wie der Doktor ein wenig das Gesicht verzog, schnell sagte sie:

„ _Ich wollte sie nicht beleidigen, Doktor, für mich machen sie den Eindruck, als ob sie ein Mensch sind, na ja mal abgesehen davon, das ihre Gedanken weiterhin ein Geheimnis sind. Sehen sie für mich ist das äußerst ungewöhnlich, bisher konnte ich von jedem die Gedanken wahrnehmen. Es war ein wie ein Fluch, bis mein Adoptivvater mich lehrte, es unter Kontrolle zu bringen."_

„_Ich bin nicht beleidigt, na ja nicht mehr. Sie haben mir ein großes Kompliment gemacht. Ich versuche, immer menschlicher zu werden, mich weiterzuentwickeln. Sie sagten eben, dass sie in der Lage sind, die Gedanken, die auf sie einströmen, unter Kontrolle zu halten. Wie Machen sie das?"_

Jane sah ihn und musste lächeln. Er war jetzt genauso neugierig wie sie.

„_Mein Vater adoptierte mich, als ich vier war. Er war ein Shaolin Mönch. Er lehrte mich die Kunst des Meditierens. Ich war die einzige weibliche Person, die jemals in einem Kloster war und dort auch bleiben durfte. Ich wuchs dort wie jeder andere Schüler auf und studierte Kung Fu."_

Der Doktor hatte nebenbei den Professor noch mal untersucht und festgestellt, dass sie völlig in Ordnung war.

„_Das klinkt äußerst interessant, später müssen sie unbedingt mehr darüber erzählen. Aber jetzt werde ich erst mal dem Captain Bescheid geben. Die Untersuchung eben hat ergeben, dass sie völlig gesund sind. Es gibt keine Schäden und so wie es aussieht, sind auch keine zu erwarten. _

_Wie sieht es aus, sind sie bereit für den Voyager- Alltag, bereit dem Captain, wie sagte der Commander gestern... Löcher in den Bauch zu fragen?"_

Sie nickte dem Doktor zu.

Ja sie war bereit, sie war neugierig auf das was sie erwartete. ...

4

Zur selben Zeit lag Kathryn in ihrem Quartier und beobachtete ihren ersten Offizier beim schlafen.

Wie konnte ich all die Jahre nur so dumm sein und auf seine Liebe verzichten dachte sie. Sie bemerkte dass er sich regte und seine Augen öffnete,

„_Guten Morgen Kathy oder…."_er sah sie etwas ängstlich an" _muss ich jetzt wieder Captain sagen?"_

„_Nein, dass musst du nicht, obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass ich ein wenig Angst habe"_ lächelte sie.

Sein Gesicht strahlte: „_Das brauchst du nicht und das weißt du, die Crew wird es akzeptieren, glaub mir. Ich glaube sogar dass sie sich freuen wird_" sagte er und grinste dabei schelmisch.

Sie bemerkte das: "Warum grinst du so? Sie drehte sich direkt zu ihm um und gab ihm einen Kuss.

„Na ja, die Crew wird es begrüßen, weil du dann nicht so launisch sein wirst und …."

Weiter kam er nicht denn Kathryn boxte ihm in die Seite: „ was heißt hier launisch, ich werde dir zeigen wie launisch dein Captain sein kann" grinste sie und in ihren Augen blitzte es auf.

„Gnade Captain, bitte und außerdem müssen wir aufstehen .In einer halben Stunde beginnt unser Dienst" er wusste genau was sie vorhatte und dieser Gedanke gefiel ihm.

„Keine Gnade Commander und außerdem ist eine halbe Stunde eine ganze Menge „ liebevoll sah sie ihn an.

Er nahm sie in die Arme und küsste sie „ Zu befehl Captain"

………..

Unterdessen replizierte der Doktor auf der Krankenstation eine Uniform für Jane. Sie beobachtete dies und sofort war ihre Neugierde geweckt. Sie stand auf ging zum Doktor.

„ _Was ist das denn?"_

„_Oh, dass ist ein Replikator, er kann Gegenstände und Nahrung replizieren. Eine nützliche Erfindung wie ich finde, besonders wenn man im Deltaquadranten gestrandet ist, wie wir." _Er sah sie an merkte das sie stutzte .Er wusste auch warum, denn sie hatten ihr noch nicht gesagt, wie lange ihre Heimreise dauern würde.

„_Deltaquadrant? Wenn ich mal logisch überlege, dann ist unser Planet im Alphaquadrant oder? „_ Er nickte

„ _Also heißt das, dass wir etwas weiter von zu Hause weg sind. Wie weit?" _Erwartungsvoll sah ihn an

„ _Unter den schlechtesten Bedingungen brauchen wir noch ca. 40 Jahre, aber wir haben es geschafft 30 Jahre Weg in nur 6 Jahren zurückzulegen._

_Mit Hilfe von Wurmlöchern, Transwarpkanälen und so weiter."_

„ _40 Jahre? Oh Mann, …. gibt es vielleicht noch irgendeine Hiobsbotschaft, die sie vergessen haben mir mitzuteilen?" _ihre Antwort klang ein wenig sarkastisch.

„ _Entschuldigen sie Doktor, aber in den letzten 24 Stunden habe ich genug schlimme Nachrichten gehört."_

„ _Ich kann mir vorstellen was in Ihnen vorgeht, Professor. _"mitfühlend sah er sie an.

„_Es muss schlimm sein, zu erfahren, dass man keine Freunde und Familie mehr hat. Und dass niemand da sein wird, der sie begrüßt, wenn wir nach Hause kommen. Aber hier auf diesem Schiff haben sie die Möglichkeit neue Freunde zu finden. Sehen sie, wir sind nun schon 6 Jahre unterwegs und so langsam sind wir zu einer Familie zusammengewachsen. Es gibt sogar einige unter uns, die sich nicht mehr so sicher sind, ob sie überhaupt noch nach Hause wollen."_

„_Wie meinen sie das"_

„ _Na ja ursprünglich sind wir losgeschickt worden, um ein Marquis Schiff zu verfolgen ,das waren damals Rebellen, die gegen die Föderation gearbeitet haben, Sie selber sahen sich als Widerstandskämpfer. Wie dem auch sei, wir verfolgten sie bis in ein Gebiet, das die Badlands genannt wurde. Von dort aus wurden wir und das Marquis Schiff von einer fremden Lebensform in den Deltaquadranten gezogen. Und bevor er uns wieder nach Hause bringen konnte starb er. Der Captain hatte damals die Wahl nach Hause zufliegen und viele Okampa sterben zu lassen, oder ihnen zu helfe und hier zu bleiben._

_Sie entschied sich für sich das letztere. Das bedeutete dass die Marquis Crew in unsere integriert wurde und dass z.B. Commander Chakotay ihr Erster Offizier wurde. Wären wir nach Hause geflogen, hätte die Föderation jeden Marquis sofort verhaftet und eingesperrt."_

Jane hatte dem Doktor aufmerksam zugehört. Sie beneidete Captain Janeway nicht um diese Entscheidung. Bestimmt hatte sie es hier nicht leicht.

Sie stellte dem Doktor noch weitere Fragen und er beantwortete alle sehr geduldig. Er war von ihrer Neugierde fasziniert.

Über dem Com Kanal meldete sich plötzlich Captain Janeway:

„_Janeway an Doktor" „ Doktor hier, guten Morgen Captain_

„ _Guten Morgen, wie geht es unserem neuen Crewmitglied- Oh es geht ihr sehr gut, Jane ist sehr wissbegierig und fragt mir seid einer ganzen Weile Löcher in Bauch „ lächelte er." Guten morgen Captain"_

Kathryn musste lächeln: _„ guten morgen Professor, wir sind auf den Weg zu ihnen, was halten von einem Frühstück? – Gute Idee, ich bin nämlich am verhungernähm, Captain gibt es hier auch Kaffee? Ich sterbe ohne Kaffee."_

Der Doktor sah sie entgeistert an_- sagen sie jetzt nicht, das sie auch einer von diesen Kaffeejunkees sind, es reicht mir schon, dass unser Captain zuviel von diesem Zeug konsumiert"_

Kathryn wollte gerade antworten, als der Doc ihr zuvor kam. Er nannte sie einen Kaffee-Junkie. Frechheit schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Chakotay sah sie an und musste lächeln.

„_Doktor, passen sie auf was sie sagen, ich hatte heute noch keinen Kaffee und sie wissen wie unangenehm ich dann werden kann_." mit diesen Worten schloss die den Com Kanal.

„ _Kaffee -Junkie, pah, na der kann was erleben."_

Chakotay musste lachen. Es hatte sie beleidigt und er wollte jetzt nicht in der Haut vom Doktor stecken.

„ _Reg dich nicht auf, ok ich gebe zu er hätte eine andere Wortwahl treffen können, aber du musst zugeben, dass du wirklich zuviel davon trinkst."_

„_Ja ich weiß, aber…"_ Chakotay hielt ihr den Mund zu und schüttelte den Kopf. _„ nichts aber, wir gehen jetzt mit dem Professor etwas essen und da bekommt ihr beide euren Kaffee einverstanden?"_ das Wort Kaffee versöhnte sie wieder sie nickte ihm zu, sah sich nach allen Seiten um und gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

„_Interessant, ich muss nur Kaffee erwähnen und schon bekomme ich einen Kuss von Dir, das muss ich mir merken"_ grinste er.

Kathryn sah ihn grinsend an und gab ihm einen leichten Hieb in die Seite.

Sie bogen um die Ecke und kamen schließlich in der Krankenstation an.

Gemeinsam mit Jane machten sie sich auf zum Casino. Unterwegs überkam Jane wieder der Wissensdurst und sie bombardierte die beiden mit Fragen. Geduldig erklärten sie ihr alles. Im Casino frühstückten sie und danach machten sie mit Jane einen Rundgang durchs Schiff. Immer wieder blieb sie vor erstaunen stehen und stellte Fragen, je mehr Chakotay und Kathryn auf ihre Fragen antworteten, desto mehr Fragen fielen ihr ein.

So ging das den ganzen Tag und am Abend fielen drei Personen glücklich, aber total erschöpft in ihre Betten.

Jane vermisste zwar ihre Freunde, die Sonne und ihren Vater, aber sie wusste auch dass es ihr hier gefällt und da sie von Hause aus sehr wissbegierig war, würde sie sich bis zur Ankunft im Alphaquadranten bestimmt nicht langweilen.

Ich glaube hier gefällt es mir schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Bei diesem Gedanken schlummerte sie ein…………..

The End?


End file.
